The present invention is generally related to the boat lifting arts and, in particular, to a novel method and apparatus to prevent and minimize listing during operation and use of a boat lift.
Boat lifts used to store a boat above water in a docking area have been known in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,814.
The problems encountered with such boat lifts include cost of manufacture and damage to the dock and/or lift due to listing of the boat lift.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel boat lift method and design which minimizes listing during use and operation. Such reduces dock and lift damage and contributes to the overall efficiency of the device.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate a boat lift method which may be readily used by persons to store boats, jet-skis, etc. above water to prevent algae damage.
It is also an object of the invention to show a unique boat lift method and design which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.